dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Discovery Channel (El Kadsre)
The El Kadsreian version of Discovery Channel is a localized version of the American channel of the same name. It initially provided documentary television programming focused primarily on popular science, technology, and history, but by the 2010s had expanded into reality television and pseudo-scientific entertainment. Programming on the flagship Discovery Channel in the U.S. is primarily focused on reality television series, such as speculative investigation (with shows such as MythBusters, Unsolved History, and Best Evidence), automobiles, and occupations (such as Dirty Jobs and Deadliest Catch); it also features documentaries specifically aimed at families and younger audiences. A popular annual feature on the channel is Shark Week, which airs on Discovery during the summer months. Despite its popularity and success, the program has garnered criticism, especially from the scientific community, for being scientifically inaccurate. History The Discovery Channel began broadcasting on June 17, 1985. It was initially available to 156,000 households and broadcast for 12 hours each day between 3 p.m. and 3 a.m. About 75 percent of its program content had never been broadcast on U.S. television before. In its early years, the channel's focus centered on educational programming in the form of cultural and wildlife documentaries, and science and historical specials. It also broadcast some Soviet programming during this time, including the news program Vremya. In 1988, the channel premiered the nightly program World Monitor (produced by The Christian Science Monitor). In 1988, The Discovery Channel debuted an annual programming stunt called Shark Week, the week-long event eventually gained in popularity starting in the 1990s and continues to be shown each summer on the channel to this day. By 1990, the channel was available in over 50 million households. The channel began to shift its focus in the early 2000s to attract a broader audience, by incorporating more reality-based series focusing on automotive, occupations, and speculative investigation series; though the refocused programming strategy proved populaqr, Discovery Channel's ratings began to decline by the middle of the decade. The drop in viewership was widely attributed to an over-reliance on a few hit series, such as Monster Garage and American Chopper. Some critics said such shows strayed from Discovery's intention of providing more educationally based shows aimed at helping viewers learn about the world around them. In 2005, Discovery changed its programming focus to include more popular science and historical themes. The network's ratings eventually recovered in 2006. In 2007, Discovery Channel's top series included the Emmy Award- and Peabody Award-winning Planet Earth, Dirty Jobs, MythBusters, and Deadliest Catch. Discovery Channel's 2008 lineup included Fight Quest and Smash Lab. In December 2015, Discovery Communications launched its TV Everywhere service, Discovery Go, which features live and video-on-demand content from Discovery Channel and eight of its sister networks. Marketing and branding Taglines Discovery Channel's previous taglines had been "Explore Your World" and "There's No Thrill Like Discovery." Keeping with its changing focus away from strictly educational programming toward reality TV, the slogan was changed in the early 2000s to "Entertain Your Brain". The new tagline for the revamped Discovery Channel was "Let's All Discover...", with a continuing phrase or sentence that relates to a show. For example, when advertising for MythBusters, the commercial would end, "Let's All Discover, Why No Myth Is Safe". With the 2008 logo change came a new tagline: "The World is Just...Awesome." The newest image promos include an unreleased mix of the song "Wonders Never Cease" by Morcheeba, from the album entitled The Antidote and the song "Typical" by Mutemath. Their most recent promo I Love the World, created by the 72andSunny agency, contains amended verses and the refrain from the traditional campfire song "I Love The Mountains". With the 2019 logo change, Discovery Channel also introduced a new slogan, "The World is Ours", and a new promo campaign, featuring the stars of the network's shows singing along to "Hooked on a Feeling" by Blue Swede. Logos The Discovery Channel's first logo was a television screen picturing a map of the world. For two decades, starting in 1987, the channel's logo incorporated the Discovery wordmark rendered in the Aurora Bold Condensed font with a circular shape in front of it. The circle usually took the form of a rising sun, or an animated version of the Vitruvian Man. In 1995, the channel's name was simplified to "Discovery Channel", dropping "The" from its name. A globe became a permanent part of the logo, and an underline was added to the bottom of the logo. During this time, the company started expanding and launched several new networks. Many of the sister networks used logo designs similar to the one used by Discovery, often incorporating the globe and using the same typeface. Networks that had logos based on Discovery's included Animal Planet, Travel Channel, Discovery Science, Discovery Wings and Discovery Home & Leisure. The logo was changed slightly in 2000 when the word "Channel" was moved into the underline, and the globe was altered to focus on the Pacific Ocean. On April 15, 2008, before the season premiere of Deadliest Catch, Discovery Channel debuted a new logo, and a new tagline ("The World is Just Awesome"). The logo was designed by Boston-based design firm Viewpoint Creative and replaced the longstanding Aurora Bold Condensed font in the logo with Gotham. The globe has been merged with the "D" in "Discovery". A combination of the "D" in the wordmark and the globe is sometimes used separately, primarily as the channel's logo bug during its programming. Later in 2009, design agency Royale slightly modified the logo, detaching the globe from the "D", and making the word CHANNEL slightly bigger. The modified logo was rolled out to Discovery's international channels during the first half of 2009. In 2013, the logo was changed to the globe and the "D" still merged, but no other letters or words. 6 different globes were used to reflect the channel's programming: Earth, Ice, Gold, Fire, Water and Metal. This design approach was extended to promotional material such as trailer endboards. On April 1, 2019, Discovery Channel unveiled a new logo, with the longtime globe now becoming static and moved to the middle of the D, and the font of the name changed to a slimmer, more compacted font. Category:El Kadsre Category:Discovery Networks El Kadsre Category:1985 establishments Category:1980s establishments Category:1985 Category:1980s Category:Television channels and stations established in 1985 Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1980s